Question: A white shirt costs $$1$, and a popular blue belt costs $12$ times as much. How much does the blue belt cost?
Solution: The cost of the blue belt is a multiple of the cost of the white shirt, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $1$ $12 \times $1 = $12$ The blue belt costs $$12$.